


Nervousness

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: The Tuans are traveling to Seul and Jinyoung is a bit nervous about it.





	Nervousness

**Author's Note:**

> Papa Tuan said on twitter he was going to Seul, so I had an idea. ^^
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Mark woke up with shuffling noises coming from the living room. He got up and went there, finding Jinyoung cleaning it.

"Nyoung?"

"Hey." He barely looked at the other. "Do you have laundry to do? Give it to me and I'll see to it. And you should buy groceries too. And-"

"Jinyoung!" Mark spoke loudly to gain the other's attention. "Shouldn't you be filming today?"

"Only later."

Mark rubbed his eyes, still sleepy.

"Why are you here and not resting then?"

"Your parents are coming and I had a feeling that your apartment was messy, and look at that!" He pointed everywhere. "I was right!"

"I was going to clean it. It was my plan for today, but later, not this early."

"It's not early."

"It's 7am, Nyoung."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They looked at each other for a while, embarassment growing up on Jinyoung's chest. "Why are you really here, Nyoung?"

"I'm sorry that I woke you up. I'll leave you-"

Mark crossed the room quickly and hold Jinyoung's hand, stopping him from running away.

"Jinyoung, baby, talk to me."

"Your parents are coming."

"And?"

"It's the first time after..."

Mark inclined his head. He needed coffee to function properly, but he couldn't simply let Jinyoung there, looking so troubled. It wasn't the right way to treat his boyfriend. And just like that a thought clicked in.

"After we became boyfriends."

"Yeah."

That affirmative came out a little shaky, what made Mark realize what was really going on.

"Why are you nervous, Nyoung? They already love you."

"But I was just a friend then, now it's different."

"You know they know about my sexuality for a long time and support me no matter what, right?"

"Yes, I do! But still!" Jinyoung freed himself and paced around.

"They won't treat you different, because we are more than friends now, babe. And they know about us, we were together when I told them."

"I know. I think they won't be different, but I can't stop worring!"

"Okay." Mark realized that the other needed a distraction. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Can we fix the apartment?"

"Sure. I'll just make a cup of coffee, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Jinyoung followed Mark to the kitchen. "Do you know you only have eggs and ramen as edible things here?"

"Yeah, well, we usually eat out or I order take out, so." He shrugged.

"Your parents will arrive tired, you should have at least a few snacks to offer them."

"I'll go grocery shopping before they arrive, I promise."

"I'll do a list."

"Of course."

They spent the next four hours straightening the apartment, doing laundry and compiling a list for Mark to buy later. The couple was discussing about what to order for lunch when Jinyoung's manager called saying they would have to go to the filming site earlier and that he was going to pick him up already.

Jinyoung rushed to take a shower and borrowed Mark's clothes, while the other made ramen and put part of it in a bowl for him to eat on the way to the set.

"Try not to worry too much and focus on your work."

"And you don't forget to do the groceries."

"Yeah, yeah, see you later."

"See you."

They kissed and Jinyoung left.

 

Mark kept doing things to welcome his parents well. He was a bit nervous too, because it would be their first time in Korea since he had moved out of the dorm, so they would stay with him instead of in an hotel and all.

He sent messages to Jinyoung anytime he had finished a task to keep him updated and, Mark was sure, to make him smile.

**Mark [13:30]**

_I don't have one set of matching towels. Crap_

_Can't give these old things to mom and dad_

_Here I go buy towels_

_Why didn't I think of this earlier? I just came back from grocery shopping_

**Jinyoung [15:00]**

_Don't forget to wash the new towels_

**Mark [15:05]**

_oof_

_Do laundry..._

_Again ¬¬_

**Mark [16:45]**

_Aaaa the bedspreads don't fit!_

_I'll need to buy new ones and wash them ¬¬_

**Mark [16:57]**

_Forget that, I just took the wrong set_

_Found the right one_

**Jinyoung [17:58]**

_ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

**Mark [18:00]**

_You need to come here and check if everything is right_

_Wanna spend the night?_

_I could go to your place and grab some clothes for you_

**Jinyoung [19:00]**

_Yes, please_

_They think we'll be finished in an hour or two_

**Mark [19:10]**

_Going to your place now_

 

Jinyoung arrived at 20:30 and greeted Mark with a peck on the lips. He looked around.

"We had cleaned the living room already, but..."

"Yeah, I did a live for the fans. This is fast cleaning, don't worry. Can you check the guest room?"

"Sure!" Jinyoung left his bag and coat on the entrance hall, over the shoes' hack, and went further. "At what time exactly your parents arrive?"

"They already did. Dad sent me a photo of him watching my live while stuck in traffic."

"Oh!" Jinyoung turned back to him, slowly. "I should go home."

"What? No."

"Yeah, you should enjoy this first with only them. It's been a while since you had time to be properly with them. I shouldn't intrude."

"You aren't a intruder, Jinyoung!" Mark was getting angry.

"Please, don't get mad. Listen, you have so little time to be with them in a daily basis, you should enjoy it fully whe they're here and you have free time."

"I can enjoy my time with them just fine with you here."

"I'm not saying you can't."

They were standing close to each other, almost touching. They stared at each other for a while, studying their emotions through their eyes, pretty much comunicating in silence. Jinyoung tried once more.

"Your parents don't come to Korea often, you don't go to the U.S. often. I must leave you so you can have family time."

"You're my family too." Mark streched his hand and touched Jinyoung's cheek, caressing him. "Please, don't say you're an intruder when I love you so much." The younger teared up and the older cupped his face. "I understand your point, but, please, understand mine too? I miss you too."

A minute passed while they stood like that, Jinyoung's face cupped in Mark's hands, they staring at each other. Then Jinyoung nodded and leaned in, obliterating the remaining space between them and hugging Mark tightly. He whispered in the older's ear.

"I love you too. A lot!"

They kissed fully, yet softly, until the doorbell ringed.

Mark parted their lips, leaning his forehead against the other's, and shuddered a breath.

"Why don't you go wash up while I first welcome them?"

Jinyoung took a deep breath.

"Yeah... I'll be right back."

"I know."

They parted ways and Mark opened the door to be hugged by his parents. That small crisis was over and he felt happy that all his favorite people would be together with him to enjoy a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.  
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> 


End file.
